


Heartstring

by glitchyPyromaniac



Category: Original Work
Genre: First time writing here, I am not a master of romance and snowy area hiking + living ;-;, M/M, pls be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchyPyromaniac/pseuds/glitchyPyromaniac
Summary: What happened when a normal hiking went south after a serial killer chased everyone but spared one.





	Heartstring

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original story here, I appreciate the kudos and comments y'all be leaving on my work! Tips about writing are also welcome!

# Chapter 1

## Snowy Encounter

## 

  
It was a regular hike on a snowy day until Layton got locked out from the cabin he and his now so-called friends rented after a masked axe murderer chased you all in the woods. He kept banging on the door and begged to be let in as he hears the crazed murderer’s steps are getting closer and closer, crunching hard on the snow on the wood trail leading to the cabin. He turn to face the crazed murderer and backed against the door before slowly sliding down while he begin to quietly cry, he never expected that his life will end because his friends lock him out to be a crazy murderer wielding an axe next victim. He closed your eyes and waited for them to strike but… They never did, he slowly open his eyes and saw that the axe murderer is standing in front of him. By the look on their eyes suggest that this feel awkward for them.

"Didn't saw everything but wow what a bunch of jerks. You ok?”  


Layton just started at them confused and still scared of them. He can guess that this murderer is a man but he isn't sure if his hunch is right or wrong since they're wearing a balaclava and an old hockey mask to cover their face and what looks like an worn winter gear that has dried blood stains on several spots, _'classic'_ he thought to himself. The two just stare awkwardly for a bit until they hear muffled sounds from the other side of the door, his ex friends muttering about if he's dead or not so they can escape through the back door of the cabin. This anger him as he's literally being used as an unwilling sacrifice so they can escape without him. He just.. Quietly cry again the longer he listen to them, he know them for years and trusted them for so long and this is how they repaid him.

  
The killer looks at Layton, sobbing on the wooden floor of the cabin's porch and decided to try their best to quietly walk toward the back door of the cabin while Layton still crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short because I need to figure out what to do from this point


End file.
